I Want Your Legs Up
by Megasniffles
Summary: Jack and Hiccup have a intimate, yet fun, moment together while listening to a particular song.


**I promised smut, and now I deliver! :D **

**Song is "legs up" by Jeffree Star**

I threw the brown haired boy onto the bed by the fire, ready to devour him entirely. I leant over him slowly, breathing on his neck when I got near to it, letting it tickle the skin, causing him to writhe and moan under my grip. One hand reach under his thin shirt, playing with his nipple in an attempt to make it harden and erect.

"Ahh, Jack, don't st- ahh!" the moans were sweet, high pitched, and totally erotic, making me more excited than I already was, the bulge in my pants feeling constricted.

"Hmm, like that do you, then you'll love this."

He gripped tightly onto my white hair as I nipped and sucked at his collar bone, purposefully trying to leave a mark, a mark to show the world that he was mine. Mine forever. His moan went an octave higher, and the writing became more frequent, occasionally our knees would knock together, but we ignored any pain, too caught up in the feeling of lust.

I moaned deeply, sending a vibration up his neck, all the while still playing with his nipple, which was now sore and red from the constant touching. I leant back to observe my handiwork, seeing the start of a nice red mark on his collarbone, one that would surely be visible no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Our breathing filled the air, making it tense, but in an entirely sexual way, but I wanted this to be even more fun and mischievous, and I knew just the way.

I ripped my top off slowly, watching as Hiccup observed every inch of my skin, lusting for all of it, his brown eyes widening as the top went ever higher, before being thrown out of the room. I placed one hand by his head, leaning up to a shelf above my bed where my i-pod rests. Luckily I had prepared this song earlier, all I had to do was press play. I would make Hiccup scream if it was the last thing I ever do.

The play button was pressed and the screen came to life as I descended on the other's lips, brushing mine against them, nipping and pulling occasionally.

_"Don't get me wrong  
I throw my hands up on the dance floor  
But the way you work it got me begging you for more  
Hold me close, let me show you dirty  
We'll make it hot sweating all through the night singing"_

I planted a long, passionate kiss on him, moaning into his mouth, this time it was my turn to squirm on top of him as I held both his wrists down while sitting on his waist, allowing me to feel his excitement on my butt.

_"Ohhh  
I got you dancing on me  
Ohhh  
We got our hands up singing  
Ohhh  
I want you pounding on me  
Ohhh"_

I didn't even have to ask him to open his mouth, he did so anyway, allowing my tongue to flood in and taste him entirely, feeling each and every finely lined tooth. Seriously, every single one was perfectly aligned, and shined like freshly fallen snow. It was perfect, and it made him so much cuter, if that was possible.

Our tongues merged together in a sloppy, wet, mess and the sounds of our moans filled the air, in perfect time to the beat of the music.

"God, Hiccup, I want you so bad."

"Well then, you had better come and get me," He whispered into my ear, giving the corner of it a light nip.

It hurt, but felt so good regardless, I loved it when these moments turned a bit frisky, they were so much more fun that way.

_"So get your legs up  
(Yeah, uh huh, dat's right)  
I want your legs up  
So getchya legs up (oh, oh, oh)  
Don't wantchya hands up (no oh, oh, oh)  
I want your legs up  
Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh, oh, oh)  
I wantchya legs up"_

"Well, you heard the man Hiccup," I said seductively, placing his knees on my shoulder as I began to remove his trousers and pants, struggling with the belt at first, but then finally ripping them off, sending them to join my long lost top. They slipped of his lithe form so easily, as if they were made just to be torn off time and time again, which I was so up for.

I brought one foot in front of my face, and began to lightly kiss it as I stroked his other leg, which was smooth and hairless; whether he shaves or just doesn't have any, I don't particularly care, all I know is that I love it, and would never want anything else.

He began to giggling slightly as I kissed the sole of his feet, "Jack, that tickles!"

"You'll be feeling more than ticklish in a minute!"

_"Poundin' shots, making sure that you're a slammer  
Cause the way I role, you can only nail me if we're hammered  
Bitch, I'm the queen, on your knees, kiss my feet please  
I like it kinky, sweating all through the night, singing..."_

He slid his feet away from my grip, pushing me down onto the bed, "Is that right, big boy?"

Oh god, I love it when he takes charge, it so sexy, and totally arousing in every way possible, "You know it!"  
"Well, you know what they say: it's not the size of your boat, but the motion of the ocean."

He slid his hands up the inside of my legs, rubbing them particularly around my crotch as he went over it, massaging the area thoroughly, causing me to give out pleasurable moans, each growing with intensity.

"Now then, let's see how you can row."

In one fluid movement, he curved his fingers over the hem of my clothes and ripped them off, sending them to join the other articles somewhere in the living room.

"I see you went commando then?"

"You know it, gotta be ready for anything."

_"Oh, oh, oh  
I got you dancing on me  
Oh, oh, oh  
We got our hands up singing  
Oh, oh, oh  
I want your body on me  
Oh, oh, oh"_

He crawled on top of me, wriggling a little as he reached my lap, giving my hardened member a strange feeling of friction, causing it to tingle. Huh, if he wasn't careful we might not even get to the main event. He stared at me, grinning from ear to ear as he stopped moving, this time holding down my shoulders as he sucked and nipped at my nipple. I swear he's like a little horny cat or something.

All the while he worked away on my body, I brought his hand up to my mouth, kissing each finger, and sucking noisily on his index one, having a good idea of how to use it later. As he moved to get a better position, our penises rubbed together, sending chills through both our bodies as we released a heavy groan.

_"So get your legs up  
So get your legs up  
Don't put your hands up  
No  
I want your legs up  
So getchya legs up (oh, oh, oh)  
Don't wantchya hands up (no oh, oh, oh)  
I want your legs up (oh, oh, oh)  
Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh, oh, oh)  
I wantchya legs up"_

That's it, I can't hold out much longer than this, I need to have him, to possess him.

"Babe, get ready," I said gruffly as I leant both of us up so that we were chest to chest, bringing his hand down to his butt, poking at the hole with his wet index finger.

"Oh Jack, you sly bastard, that's why you did that," he replied as we engaged in another tongue battle, this one even more noisy and lustful than the last.

I pushed the first finger in slowly, causing Hiccup to give a sharp exhale through his nose, tickling the side of my head as we twisted and turned in our game of tonsil tango.

Then a second went in, and finally a third after Hiccup himself had massaged and stretched the area.

"Okay, I've prepared it, now you gotta do the hard part."

_"Fast fast, let's go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow  
Hot hot, don't stop - bring ya little friend and we'll do a little swap  
Fast fast, let's go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow  
Boom boom bang bang... oops wait, I forgot your name"_

He leant away from me, resting his head against the pillow as I reached over yet again to the shelf, bringing down a nearly empty bottle of lubricant. I squeezed the container, allowing the warm substance to flow into my palm as Hiccup lifted his legs back up, allowing me better access to the desired area. I sat there, taking in his pose and just how sexy he really did look to me.

"Hmm, take a picture Jack, it'll last longer."

That's it, I'm going to destroy him.

I spread the substance over his hole, then massaged it inside it as well to ensure that he only felt pleasure, and not an ounce on pain. I placed a condom over my member and spread further lubricant over it, wanting smooth, rapid movements. He lowered his legs a tad as I positioned myself between them, my rock hard member right at the entrance of him, poking him every so often and making him moan and convulse in anticipation.

_"Oh, oh, oh  
I got you dancing on me  
Oh, oh, oh  
We got our hands up singing  
Oh, oh, oh  
I want your body on me  
Oh, oh, oh"_

And then I slowly pushed in to him.

I was met by a sudden heat, encasing my member, causing it to feel a whole new level of pleasure. I slowly started to pump back and forth, my breath growing heavy as Hiccup's hitched every so often, his hand lost in the locks of my hair while the other was gripping onto the bed sheet tightly.

"Jack, go faster, I want you to go faster."

Well, I'm not one to disappoint.

_"Don't want your hands up  
Don't want your drinks up..."_

I began to move faster as I planted yet another deep kiss on him, his breathing through his nose becoming interrupted with each new thrust. Sweat began to grow on my face and chest, and I'm pretty sure it dripped onto him as I felt his eyelid twitch suddenly.

He moaned loudly, sending a wild shiver up my spine as he dug into my back with his nails, feeling as if there was going to be a large scratch in the morning.

We carried on like that for at least a minute before Hiccup broke away from the kiss, "Jack, let's try something new now," practically purring every word that he could.

"Oh, like what?" I asked as he pulled himself off my member, which I was slightly disappointed at, but what was coming was much better than I thought it would be.

_"I want your legs up  
(Yeah, uh huh, dat's right)  
I want your legs up  
So getchya legs up (oh, oh, oh)  
Don't wantchya hands up (no oh, oh, oh)  
I want your legs up (oh, oh, oh)  
Don't wantchya drinks up (no oh, oh, oh)"_

He pushed me back down onto the bed, but this time we were facing opposite ends of the bed, each other's throbbing groin in our faces. This certainly was new, we had tried it separately, but never at the same time.

"Were did you learn this then?"  
"Research, now, no more talking, just suck." Fine with me.

_"I wantchya legs up!"_

We slowly went to work on each other's hardened member, me getting a small head start as the condom had to be removed from mine, which Hiccup had trouble gripping because of all the lube. But once we started, oh boy did it feel good! At first it was difficult to pleasure the other without giving in to our own, but we soon found our rhythm, and worked in perfect sync.

Hiccup gave a low moan, sending a vibration down me, causing me to gasp loudly, giving him the biggest grin I think I've ever seen him have.

"Feel good, Jackie?"

Oh he is getting something back for that.

I stuck out my tongue and slowly rotated it around the head of his penis, all the while caressing his balls, massaging them slowly.

"Ah, fuck Jack!"

Hmph, that's what you get.

I descended to its base and dragged my tongue all the way back up to the tip and then began to suck again. Suddenly, a warm sticky liquid filled my mouth. It was hot and salty, but most of all it signaled that I had won.

"Heh, you went first again Hic!" I chuckled at my boyfriend, who was obviously in a state of embarrassment mixed with bliss.

"Hmm, I'll make you wish you could've gone already."

Oh this will be good.

He turned around so that we were both facing the same end of the bed again, and began to work away once more.

"Oh god, Hicc, I'm gonna cum!"

But he had other things in mind.

As soon as the words left my mouth he flew up to my collar bone, causing me to give out a surprised yelp as he bit down on the skin. My member felt weird and dejected, like it was settling back down again, it burned slightly.

"Didn't I tell you I would have you wishing for release?"

Oh that little bitchy boy.

Once he had further worked my collar bone, leaving another bite mark, he trailed kisses down my body. He then slowly started to lick my member again, bringing it back to life.

"If you beg real good, maybe I'll let you go."

Well, this was about to get slightly kinky.

"Please Hic!" I moaned as he slowly sucked and vibrated.

"Uh, Uh. Better than that, Jackie!"

"Please I cried loudly, gripping his hair tightly, watching as he winced a bit.

"Good enough."

And with that he gave one last, long suck as I finally finished, taking everything into his mouth. I let out a long, loud cry, I've never held on that long before, ever.

We both collapsed onto the bed, lying in a mixture of bodily fluids, covered in bite and kiss marks. With my hands shaking, I embraced the smaller boy into a tight hug.

"I love you Hiccup."

He looked up at me with gleaming emerald eyes, "I love you too, Jack."

He paused and then continued, "But I really need to have a shower now!"

"Heh, maybe I'll join you."


End file.
